


Anatasia

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grimoire Card, Oryx Mention, plot mention, vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: Writing Grimoire Cards for my Guardians, starting with my Warlock, Anatasia.





	

                                                                                                

 

"Who does she think she is wielding that thing in plain sight?"

"Of course she's close with Eris, they both have that creepy thing going on."

"If it wasn't for Ikora she'd be banished from the tower like Osiris or Toland. Warlocks are always the first ones to get corrupted it seems"

 

Guardians were popular figures around the tower. Each one a celebrity and savior all wrapped into one. There were Guardians that were flashy, loved coming back to the tower with stories that made even Cayde-6 drop everything to hear. Others were crucible stars, civilians and guardians alike would flock to see some of them work, hearing Shaxx shower them with praises and compliments as they showed their mastery of the Light.

In the case of Anastasia, she was infamous. No one knew when a 'baby' warlock showed up in the Tower just what she'd become. She found herself a fireteam with a phenomenal Hunter, and probably the next Hunter vanguard, Havana, Their group even grew to three when they befriended an Exo, Khalia-2 who was a titan. Together, they would go on to achieve greatness together; whether it was destroying the heart of the Black Garden, weakening the Fallen House of Devils by destroying their Prime Servitor, defeating the Cabal's most fearsome general in Valus Ta'aruc, defeating the Nexus Mind, or most importantly, defeating Crota and his hive god Father Oryx.

Of the three members of  _Fireteam Legend_ , Anastasia was the most feared because she kept trophies of her victories and despite their fear, citizens of the city and tower were happy when she and her sisters went into the Plaguelands to deal with the SIVA threat, less enthused when they all came back as Iron Lords.

Anastasia is a far cry from the young Awoken woman she was when her ghost revived her. She mourned the death of Queen Mara Sov and spent days on end in the dreadnought, slaying hive in droves with a weapon forged from the corpse of Oryx himself, something everyone was sure Eris had a hand in. The elephant in the room, of course, was her use of the hand cannon,  _Thorn_. She'd used it up until the taken threat and now it had made it's dreaded return with a vengeance. The once jet black gun now sported runes on the handle and a green miasma wafted from the gun.

Her robes were pitch black and made of Siva technology, the very same on a rampage in the Plaguelands! No one was brave enough to say anything themselves, but all eyes were on her when she walked into the Vanguard and to Ikora. Ikora addressed her as she always did and the conversation carried out, as usual, giving a silent verdict of approval to the Warlock.

Anastasia was a curious guardian with a legendary intellect. She'd be an asset to the Tower and the Vanguard for years to come, oh and she'd scare the hell out of everyone while doing it too.


End file.
